I Can't Believe I Love You
by effin emo
Summary: Okay… Edward's gay/bisexual, Bella's dating Jacob, Edward finds out he might be in love with Bella who is his best friend, Jake cheats on Bells and… Well, read to find out. Lemon in the fourth chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Okay… Edward's gay-HOLD ON LET ME FINISH- Edward's gay, Bella's dating Jacob, Edward finds out he might be bisexual because of his feelings for Bella, Jake cheats on Bells and… BOOM, WHACK, POW! Well, read to find out. :)**

**I Can't Believe I Love You**

**Chapter 1: Edward's Break-Up**

BPOV

My name is Bella Swan and my best friend is Edward Cullen. I was totally in love with him for the tiniest fraction of a second be fore I found out this shocking discovery- He's bisexual.

(FLASHBACK)

I followed Alice Cullen home from school. She had invited me to her house, seeing as I was a new student in Forks High School. We were climbing up the stairs to her room and the walls were lined with pictures. I recognized Emmett, Alice's brother, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale, but I didn't recognize the other three. The handsome man with the blond hair, the woman with caramel colored hair and the gorgeous boy with the beautiful bronze hair.

"Who are they?" I asked, pointing them out in what seemed to be a family picture.

"Oh. Those are my other family members. That's Carlisle," she pointed at the blonde man, "My adoptive father. Esme," the woman, "My mother. And…Edward," the gorgeous boy, "My brother."

"Where are they?" I asked curiously.

"Carlisle's a doctor, he's at the hospital. Esme's busy designing a house for a friend of hers. And, well, I don't really know about Edward."

Alice just shrugged and continued to walk up the stairs. I began to follow her when she stopped and turned around.

"By the way, Bella, Edward's bi."

(END)

Yup. Believe me; it didn't take very long to believe _that_. Edward came home an hour later and we totally hit it off. He didn't seem gay, but I took Alice's word for it. He became my best friend. Being gay didn't stop him from doing all the manly stuff that guys do, like, playing baseball with his friends. He just… dated guys and a few girls but I never met one of them. Just because he had a different orientation didn't mean that he wasn't a heartbreaker. He was so gorgeous that the girls _still_ chased after him; even after they found out he was into guys. Once they heard the word 'bisexual' they flew after him like a bunch a ducks running after breadcrumbs. A few months later, I started dating Jacob Black. He was very sweet but he didn't like me hanging with the Cullens because of Edward's "reputation". Gosh, once you're gay, _everyone_ seems to hate you. But that didn't stop me from coming over to the Cullen's and chilling with Edward and Alice. Speaking of which, I was heading over there right now.

I knocked on the door and Emmett opened it.

"HI BELLA!"

He gave me a big bear hug that lifted my feet off of the ground.

"How's it go, Bells?" he asked.

"Same old, same old."

I followed Emmett into the dining room and threw my bag on the table.

"Bella!" Alice came rushing down the stairs, holding a black dress and a green dress.

"Hey, Alice."

She held the dresses towards me.

"Which do you think looks best on me? This one or this one?" she asked. I shot a questioning glance at Emmett.

'Date with Jazz,' he mouthed. I nodded in understanding. Alice and Jasper had been going out for a year now and I believe today was their anniversary.

"The green one. It matches your eyes," I told her.

"Thanks Bella!" She hugged me tightly and dashed back up the stairs. I rubbed my shoulders.

"For a devilish little pixie she _sure_ can hug like a giant teddy bear," I commented. Emmett looked offended for a second.

"Bella!" he whined. I giggled.

"Oh, Emmett. You know you're the biggest, baddest teddy bear in the whole world!" I spread my arms to symbolize the… largeness. Emmett grinned like a child on Christmas. That's when I realized he had on kitchen mittens.

"Um… Em, are you cooking something?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you cooked," I said. He shrugged.

"Me neither."

I raised an eyebrow. Emmett and cooking never went well together. Seeing as there were _many_ flammable objects in the kitchen. And with my clumsiness I might become one of those objects.

We both heard the familiar sound of a Volvo park in the Cullen's garage and the front door slam. Edward came bustling in. He had on a blank expression. Once he saw me, though, he lightened up a bit.

"Hey Bells."

He walked over and kissed me on the forehead. It was nothing more than a friendly thing we had going on ever since we became best friends.

"Hi, Edward," I greeted.

Edward nodded and walked into the living room, throwing his coat on the table before plopping down on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Uh-oh. Little Eddie got duped," said Emmett before he walked into the kitchen. I walked into the living room and sat next to Edward. He glanced at me. I cocked my head to the side.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Edward sighed.

"It's nothing, Bella," he answered. My brow furrowed in annoyance.

"There _is_ something wrong, Edward. I'm your best friend! You can tell me," I told him.

He shook his head. I crossed my hands across my chest and stood up with a huff.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

I began to walk towards the dining room. Edward got up and ran after me.

"Since Emmett's cooking, Alice is dressing herself up and you don't want to talk then I guess no one needs me here."

I picked up my bag and pulled it over my shoulder.

"_Bella_," he whined.

I chose to ignore him.

"I'm going to check on Jake," I said. I knew Edward was trying not to growl at Jacob's nickname.

I walked past him but he caught my wrist, spun me around and placed a hand on my waist. This would be one of those moments where couples kiss and make up. Two problems. One, we weren't a couple. Two, our kisses were part of our friendship.

"Don't do this to me, Bells," he pleaded. I frowned.

"I'm going to see Jacob."

This time, Edward visually blanched at the name. He and Jake weren't exactly on the best terms. Those two never got along because Jacob didn't want him to be 'contaminated by his abnormal orientation'. His words, not mine. _(A/N I don't have anything against homosexuals. I think their AWESOME! I have two gay friends, so don't judge a book by its cover. Oh, and for those of you who have limited vocabulary, Jacob's phrase means 'become dirty by his gay-ness'. Back to the story!)_

"Why?" he asked, he brought me a bit closer. I looked up at his face and he was beginning to pout.

"Oh! Not the face, Edward!" I begged. He knew my weaknesses. Fortunately, so did I.

"I'm not going to give in. I'm going to drive to La Push and give Jacob a BIG wet kiss on the mouth. He's the only one who listens to me around here, now!" I huffed. Edward looked down at me, he looked so sad. I traced the side of his face with my index finger. He closed his brilliant green eyes for a moment.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Mario and I broke up," he said. I frowned.

"What? Why?!" I near yelled, backing up. Mario and Edward had been going out for some time. Even though he was a _guy_ I thought he and Edward were good for each other. He looked away.

"We had a big fight and we said a bunch of hurtful things. Now I'm single again," he told me.

"Oh, Edward!"

I stepped forward and hugged him tightly, he hugged back.

"It'll be okay, darling," I said. He pulled back and planted a chaste kiss on my lips. It was his way of showing friendly affection I always believed. I smiled at him and he gave me that crooked smile of his.

"I know that now."

"Good."

"By the way, did you say Emmett was cooking?" he asked.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

_**BOOM!**_

"**OH SHIT! ROSE! GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER**!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

**Um… Yeah… Reviews please! DON'T WORRY! It's GONNA be an Edward/Bella love story just keep reading and PLEASE REVIEW! I can get the second chapter up either tomorrow or the next day! Tell your fan fiction reader friends! If I get about 2-5 reviews I'll continue the story! If not...well, then maybe I'll just delete it. What's the point of writing a story if nobody's gonna read it, right? (**_**Crying**_**)**

**LOVE YA'! Ciao! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, the reviews weren't exactly abundant but I'm going out on a limb here to write this story guys! Let's give it a few more reviews! PLEASE! Oh, yeah. In this chapter, Edward gets drunk and says a few things he ain't s'posed to. A bit of Edward OOC.**

**I Can't Believe I Love You**

**Chapter 2: Party Hardy**

BPOV

Okay, a week later, the Cullens had decided to host a party, seeing as Jasper, Rose and Emmett were graduation this year. All the seniors and half of the juniors were invited, not including Maria, of course. I asked them if Jake could come over and everyone except Edward and Rosalie said 'yes'.

Rosalie was protective of anything she owned or held dearly and didn't exactly love the fact that her cousin's enemy was coming to the party.

When Jacob and I arrived on Jacob's Harley we were astounded to find that the whole room had already been decorated with disco lights, a food table, a drink table, tons of other lights and a the living room had been clear to make a _huge_ dance floor. Rosalie walked past us and lifted her nose in contempt.

"Who brought in the dog?"

Esme walked by her.

"Be nice, Rose."

She walked up to me and hugged me.

"Lovely to have you here, Bella," she looked at Jacob, "You, as well, Jacob."

Jacob shot her a goofy grin.

"Thank you for welcoming me here, Mrs. Cullen," he said politely. Esme smiled.

"Please call me Esme, Jacob," she requested.

"Of course."

"And you're always welcome here," she added before leaving. Edward walked past us with a bowl of chips.

"Hello, Bella. Jacob," he greeted. Jake just gave a short nod. When he left Jacob just stared at the roof of the room. I slapped his stomach.

"Don't act up tonight," I ordered. He grinned.

"You just wanted an excuse to touch my six-pack," he said. I noticed his insinuation. I kissed his cheek.

"I mean it."

The party was going well. Jacob had decided that being in such close proximity with the Cullens made him queasy and he wanted to go home. Thus, he had obeyed my command. Alice had offered to drive me home after the party. I was sitting on a couch in the living room, right next to a boy and a girl who were making out shamelessly on the other sofa. Edward came and plopped down next to me.

"Not having much fun here, love?" he asked. I shook my head.

"You want to go and check out the view in my room? Maybe talk a bit? This freaking music is going to blast my eardrums into a million pieces if I don't get away from it, right now!" he yelled over the blasting music.

I laughed and grabbed his hand to go up to his room. Once we entered I ran over to the bed. His bed was always a comfortable to sit or lie down on.

"So I take it the party's not that great for you?" I asked. Edward shrugged and sat next to me.

"Damn music sucked like hell. I prefer classical music. Like Claire De Lune or that lullaby I wrote for you," he pointed.

"Bella's Lullaby."

"You know it?" he asked incredulously, "Just joking. Anyways, it seems appropriate to name such a beautiful melody after such a beautiful woman."

I slapped his arm playfully.

"I'm not kidding, you really don't realize how pretty you are!" he exclaimed.

I walked to end to the room, right in front of the glass door and held two fingers up.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked.

He blinked and squinted.

"I don't know. Three? Four? I can't see if you keep moving your hand!" he said angrily. I sighed.

"You're drunk, Edward. I think the punch was spiked," I said. He shook his head.

"I'm _slightly disoriented_. But not drunk," he said, pointing a finger at me. He stood up, perfectly balanced, and walked over to me, putting both hands on either side of my face.

"You're still very pretty, Bella."

I scoffed.

"Yeah right! And pigs fly," I said.

"Well, I don't know if pigs fly but I know I'm right," he said.

"Edward, why don't you-" I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine. It wasn't one of those friendly little kisses on the lips. It wasn't a small sign of friendship. This kiss was heavy and hot. What was worse was that I let my hands grip his hair and pull him closer. He pressed his body against mine and slid his hands down to my waist. He was smiling against my mouth. He kissed me harder and practically took my breath away. Jacob had never kissed me like this, with this much passion.

Jacob.

Edward asked for entrance by sliding his tongue over my lip but that was where I drew the line. I pushed him away from me and wiped my mouth.

"Stop it! Stop it, right now!" I yelled. He wiped saliva off of his lip and smirked at me.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't enjoy it, Bella," he taunted.

"I have a boyfriend, Edward! Remember Jacob?!" I asked loudly.

He sneered at the name. His face contorted in disdain. He wasn't sweet and beautiful anymore. Well, he was still beautiful but he had become a dark and strange kind of beauty. He wasn't my Edward anymore.

"Of _course_, I know Jacob _Black_!" he spat out his last name, taking a step towards me, "He's the backstabbing son of a bitch whose been cheating on you for the past two weeks!"

"What are you _talking_ about?" I asked dubiously.

"Remember Leah Clearwater? Yeah? Well, that's the slut he's been fooling around with, Bella! His been sticking his disgusting tongue down her throat since you 'denied' him! He's a _guy_ Bella! He doesn't believe that _abstinence_ is the key to a fruitful relationship," Edward scoffed. I shook my head in denial.

"He's not like that! I just said to wait!" I shrieked. Edward laughed scornfully. What was wrong with him?!

"You really are a fool, Bella. Why can't you just accept the truth? He's liar and a cheat! Why do you think that he's always so tired in the morning and on the weekends?! It's because he getting some, Bella! He's having _sex_ with that whore!" he leered.

I covered my ears and closed my eyes shut. But that didn't stop that tears from flowing. Secretly, I knew that every word was true. He had been coming to dates late and leaving early. He had always been too tired to go for rides on his motorcycle and his kisses weren't the same anymore. It was like he was another Jacob.

My breathing had become ragged and tears were flowing freely now. I slid down to the floor and hugged my knees close to my chest.

"Oh no. Don't - _Please_ don't cry, Bella," said Edward in a soft tone. He had reverted back to his old self.

"I-I can't-t help i-it. It h-hurt's me, E-Edward!" I said, gripping my chest. I felt his hands pull the hair blocking my face behind my ear and his arm slide around my shoulder. I leaned into him and began to feel better.

"Shh. It'll be okay, love," he said, rubbing my arm. I shook my head in misery.

"Don't lie to m-me, Edward," I said, taking in another ragged breath.

"Alright. It'll be hard and you'll hurt a lot. But it's part of life, Bella. And sometimes, life isn't fair," he said.

I looked up at him and planted a small kiss on his mouth. It last only a second but he got the message.

"I love you, Edward."

It slipped before I could stop myself but I didn't have to worry. He smiled down on me.

"I've loved you for so long, Bella. I just never knew it," he told me. I smiled and snuggled into him.

"Please tell me you're not drunk," I whispered.

He chuckled.

"I can walk in a straight line and say my ABC's backwards if you want to make sure," he told me. I laughed quietly.

"How about another kiss."

**Le magnifique! I just love happy ending! Fortunately, this isn't the ending. I have computer class so I might be able to update every two days or so. I just need REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! You know you want to! PLEASE! I just need a 'good job', 'cool', 'it's okay', ANYTHING! Even suggestions! Don't dis Edward. He's not gay anymore. That was just a kind of random idea. REVIEW!**

**Just… be gentle.**

**LOVE YA'! Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who reviewed. Their so AWESOME! Especially for my low self-esteem. Well here's the third installment of…**

**I Can't Believe I Love You**

**Chapter Three**

BPOV

The next day Edward drove me over to La Push to confront Jacob. Be fore got out the door, Edward pulled on my wrist.

"Maybe I could come with you?" he asked. I nodded. I would need someone to lean on. We both got out of the car and walked towards the house. The door stood slightly ajar so I walked in, Edward right behind me. I walked quietly down the hallway towards Jacob's bedroom. The door was wide open and there he was, asleep on his bed. But Jacob wasn't by himself. Leah Clearwater was lying down next to him. I gasped and turned around, facing Edward's chest. He hugged me with one arm while the other threw a lump of clothing at Jacob's face. Two of those items happened to be a belt and a pair of shorts with chains. The metal whipped his face and he woke with a start.

"WHAT THE- Oh… Bella…" he trailed off. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yeah. Bella Swan. You're _ex_-girlfriend. Maybe you should have been better at covering your tracks instead of two-timing me where my even _I _could see!" I yelled at him. Leah woke up, pulling the blanket over her body. She blinked up at me.

"Busted," she croaked.

I glared at her.

"Yeah, busted. I think you know why I came here, Jacob. It was fun while it lasted."

I turned heel and walked out the door, Edward following close behind.

"Hey Bella!" called Jacob. I didn't even turn around. I just walked faster, all the way to Edward's Volvo.

"You're still coming to my 17th birthday, right?" he asked. Instead of answering that question, I looked at Edward in desperation. Jacob had his pants on and was proceeding towards our car. Edward just shrugged and walked up to Jacob, blocking him from coming any closer. I felt a bit of a cold sweat break out on the back of my neck. Edward was 6' 3" so he had the advantage in height but Jacob had huge muscular arms and powerful legs so _he_ had the advantage in power. If this came to a fight, they were an even match.

"You are a major dumb ass, you know that?" Edward asked him in anger. Jacob lifted one eyebrow.

"What the fuck do _you_ think you're talking about, gay lord?" Jacob retorted. Edward's fists clenched tightly together.

"I don't need to lift a finger to scum like you."

He turned to leave but Jacob wouldn't have that. He lifted his hand to strike the back of Edward's head when I screamed.

"Edward! Look out!"

Edward spun around and grabbed Jacob's fist and flung his other fist forward, punching Jacob's temple, knocking him to the ground. I gasped. I heard Leah scream from the doorway. The bitch didn't even have the right mind to stay inside. Edward had knocked out two of Jacob's teeth and had caused a large bruise to form on his face. Jacob seemed to be having a hard time even sitting up. Leah ran to his aid, I walked over to Edward. He seemed a bit flabbergasted by his own action.

"Edward, let's go," I begged.

He looked down at my, an unfathomable expression on his face, and nodded. We walked back to Edward's Volvo and he buckled me in himself. When he was in the driver's seat I saw him staring straight ahead. I looked up, Jacob was shouting profanities, his mouth bleeding, and giving us the finger. The last thing I heard as we left was,

"You _motherfucker_, Edward! You and Bella can go fuck yourselves in HELL!"

As we drove back to the Cullen's house Edward seemed to calm down. I finally puckered up the courage to talk.

"Are you okay, Edward?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Bella," he said. His voice seemed strangled.

"Then why are you so uptight?" I questioned.

"It's nothing, Bella."

I frowned and noticed that we were close to an entrance near the woods.

"Edward, take the left," I ordered. He obeyed and drove into the woods. He drove down the path for a few minutes before we came to a stop. Edward got out of the car and had me unbuckled before I could react. We walked into the woods. More like he led, I followed. We barely said a thing to each other. A few times, I asked for him to slow down, but he kept up his regular pace. After a while, he was fifteen feet ahead of me and, coincidentally, I tripped.

"Ow!" I cried out. I had sprained my ankle. Edward hastily turned around and ran back to check on me. He bent down, next to me.

"What happened?" he asked. I glared at him.

"While you were in your own little fantasy world, I was busy trying not to kill myself accidentally. Now my ankle is injured," I complained. Edward looked at my ankle in frustration.

"What's wrong with you, Edward?" I asked in irritation. He looked up at me in surprise. He shook his head.

"It's nothing. I was just...remembering what we said to each other last night."

I blushed. He was probably embarrassed about the way he had acted. Maybe, he hadn't even meant any of it.

"You were a bit drunk," I put in. He chuckled.

"Did you mean it? When you said you loved me?" he asked me. I froze.

"Bella?" he sighed, "I knew it. It was probably just a 'spur-of-the-moment' thing for you. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

He looked away in embarrassment. I took in a deep breath.

"Did _you_ mean what you said?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, Bella. I love you and you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he told me, unabashed. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Ditto."

Edward laughed and pulled me into his arms, cradling me.

"I wish I had told you sooner," he told me, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Me, too. I love you Edward."

He gave another one of those crooked smiles I loved so much.

"I love you, too, Bella."

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Now how about we get to that meadow," he suggested.

He started walking forward, still holding me in his arms, and continued to walk until we reached the meadow. Our haven.

Edward laid me down underneath a large tree filled with many red flowers. He laid his head on my chest and listened to my heartbeat. I felt his hands caressing my hip. I looked down at Edward; he seemed to be a little lost in Fairy Tale Land. I moved my hand to play with his unusual bronze hair.

"Now tell me what's really on your mind, Edward," I ordered. He looked up at me.

"Why'd you leave Jacob hanging?" he asked, his eyes all clouded.

"You mean 'deny' him?" I asked, using his version of the word. He nodded.

"Because I didn't trust Jacob completely. I didn't know if I could give my self over to him entirely. It's like trusting someone with your soul. It has to be with someone you trust and love. Someone you respect and someone who respects you. Who did _you_ trust your innocence to?" I asked. Edward blushed slightly.

"I'm still a virgin," he confessed.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded, closing his eyes. I smiled down at him.

"You're the only one I trust completely, Edward."

He opened his eyes and looked at me, looking for any sign of a lie in my face. He found none.

"I feel the same way about you, Bella. I trust you. I respect you. I love you."

**I could leave it there. Or you guys could have a lemon. IDK. Leave a review if you want that spicy scene in there! REVIEW! Tell me if you like it! It's your opinion! So review if you want that lemon in there! Review if you don't! VOTE!**

**LOVE YA'! Arrivederci!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing. Now here's the long-awaited LEMON! Yeah, I was just putting it off because I was afraid of how it would come out. Anyway, here it is!**

**I Can't Believe I Love You**

**Chapter Four**

I smiled and looked into Edward's emerald pools for reassurance of what he had just said. His eyes confirmed his confession. His lips came up and crashed onto mine. I gasped at how fierce his lips could be. He was usually the gentlest person I knew. I kissed back with equal fervor. After a while, we pulled apart, panting.

"Wow," I whispered. He smirked.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Bella," he said in a seductive tone. God, his voice was like velvet, so smooth. He kissed me once again and I was suddenly aware of the fact that he was now straddling my waist. I inhaled slightly at the feeling of something _big_ pressing into my stomach. His hand crept up my stomach, under my shirt, rubbing small circles around my navel. His lips left my mouth and went to my neck, sucking on a very sensitive spot. I let out a moan and I felt Edward's lips smile against my neck.

"More," I begged.

He complied and dragged his teeth lightly against my shoulder. He kissed, nipped and sucked on my skin, leaving many marks on my alabaster skin. I dug my nails into his shoulder blades and bucked into him. He growled. In one swift motion, my shirt and bra were both gone. I blushed, feeling exposed, and moved my hands to cover myself. Edward's hands grabbed my wrists and pinned my hands above my head.

"_Never_ hide yourself from me," he ordered in an assertive yet gentle voice. Suddenly his mouth was on my breast and all thoughts of embarrassment quickly disappeared.

"Oh my _God_!" I moaned. He chuckled.

"Don't you mean _Edward_?" He asked.

Instead of answering I moaned. With a sudden burst of strength I released my hands from his grip and pulled his head closer to my chest. My hands roamed through his wild bronze hair. His tongue was doing wondrous things to me. He dragged it across my breast then flicked over my peak. I whimpered.

"_Edward!_" I whined. His gaze flickered towards my face. I pouted and he grinned.

"Shh, Bella. All good things come in time."

_My ass_.

He started to suckle on my breast and I arched into him instinctively. I started pulling on his sexy bronze hair as he worked first one breast then the other. All the while, I was moaning like crazy. He bit lightly at the peak and I let out a strangled scream. My whole body was on fire.

"Please. God. _Oh God_!" I panted.

Edward's hands slipped down to my pants and he quickly unbuckled them. I was mildly aware of the notion that Edward was fully-clothed and I was wearing almost nothing. I tugged on his shirt and, with a quick agreement on his part, pulled it over his head, followed by his pants. The bulge in his boxers looked more like a _very_ high-pitched tent. And _I _used to wonder why girls gushed over his sexuality. Guess I knew why now. I gulped and looked up at him. He was so big I really didn't know if he would fit inside of me.

"E-Edward, I'm a bit scared."

I blushed at what I had just said. Edward looked down at me in mutual concern and love. I felt so stupid that I had said that.

"I'm sorry Edward. It's just that-"

"This is your first time," he finished.

"Yeah," I said pathetically. He smiled sweetly and I felt myself smiling back.

"It's my first time, too, Bella. And though I'm a bit uncertain as you are-" I felt kind of deflated at those words, "There is _no one_ on this earth that I would rather have my first time than you."

Re-inflated! He said it with so much assurance that I felt like bursting.

"Same here."

He smiled that crooked smile of his and lowered his head and started to kiss me. It started out slow and sweet. Then it took a quick turn and became hot and passionate. All feelings of fear were quickly relinquished as his tongue grazed my bottom lips, asking for entrance. I agreed readily and opened my mouth to him. Our tongues battled for dominance and I had a feeling he was winning. Edward tasted like honey, sweet and smooth. His hands dragged across my skin. He caressed my collarbone, my chest, my navel. Then his hands settled on my hips, his thumbs moving in circles around my hip. He pulled my panties down and I pulled down his boxers. When my hands grazed across his groin he hissed.

"Shit, Bella," he cussed, looking into my eyes with those emerald orbs of his.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, worried that I had done something wrong. He shook his head, panting slightly.

"That just feels _so_ good," he groaned, letting his head fall on my shoulder.

"This?" I asked innocently.

I let my hand lightly scratch across his manhood. He moaned in response. I enveloped his member with my hand and dragged it up. Then down.

"Holy shit," he whispered.

I let go of _him_ and let my hands move across his nicely toned muscles to his chest. I let my hands wrap around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed back.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. For the first time, he sounded vulnerable. Totally and utterly vulnerable.

"Of course, Edward. Though we've always been best friends, I guess those feelings were always there. Somewhere deep inside," I told him. He smiled that crooked smile that I loved and positioned himself at my entrance.

"This will hurt, Bella," he warned me.

"I know. Just do it," I said. He filled me with one quick thrust and my body arched in both pain and pleasure. The pain was from the agony of having my barrier being ripped to shreds. The pleasure was from being filled so completely. I never knew I could feel like this. Never knew that I had needed to be filled before. I closed my eyes but that didn't keep the tears from falling. I felt Edward's lips kiss the tears away.

"The pain will go away. I promise," he said. He continued to whisper small vows of reassurance in my ear while I tried to concentrate on the pleasure rather than the pain. A minute later, the pain subsided and I needed some sort of movement.

"Move Edward," I said.

He complied and pulled out. I pulled his hair in anticipation as he slammed into me. I cried out in ecstasy. Waves of pleasure began washing over me as he rode me. I heard him saying my name like it was burning off of his tongue and I knew I was doing the same. I arched into him, meeting his thrusts with equal ferocity. I felt like I was in heaven. I never knew that someone could feel this way. He began playing with my breasts. Pinching and pulling. I moaned out in pleasure. My abdomen began to tighten and I felt myself getting close to my climax.

"Oh, Bella. Bella. Bella. I'm so close," he said.

"Me, too," I agreed.

His thrusts became impossibly faster and I almost couldn't keep up with him. He hit that sweet spot inside of me over and over again. I felt the knot in my stomach become tighter and tighter. I knew Edward was feeling the same way. Finally, I felt as if I would burst and I came at the same time Edward did. I felt my juices release and his seed spill into me. It felt good. I closed my eyes and tried to regain my regular breathing pattern.

"How was that for a first time?" he asked. I laughed quietly.

"If I didn't trust you I'd think that you were more experienced in this area of physical activity than I was," I joked.

He chuckled. After a while he pulled out and we began putting our clothes back on. When I had my shirt on I felt Edward's lips on mine. It was amazing that he could kiss me so tenderly after the ferocious lovemaking we had just done. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you, too."

I smiled and clung to his shirt as he carried me out of the forest, still aware of my injured ankle.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to tell our parents?" he asked, looking at me.

"That we're dating, I dumped Jacob and you're straight," I said in a matter-of-factly voice. He laughed.

"Of course only _you_ could say it like that," he said with that smile on his face. He kissed my lips then began to nuzzle my neck. I started to play with his hair. He groaned.

"When we get to my house, get ready for Round Two," he said in a seductive voice.

"I can already hear the bell."

**OMG! This is my first lemon! Wow… Who knew I could write something as explicit as a LEMON? Man, I feel…**_**icky**_**. Oh well, tell me if you like it! Please, review and not just add me to your favorite authors or stories because I don't check my Yahoo! everyday! I'd feel much much much better if you guys reviewed sooo… REVIEW! By the way, this… **

**THE END!**

**Thanks for reading and putting up with my crap!**

**Oh! By the way, go check out my videos on Youtube! Username:RememberMyName670. If someone doesn't check out my Eclipse music video and my song, Serenity, I am going to delete this effin' fanfic because NO ONE PAYS ANY ATTENTION TO ME! So go to Youtube and search up my username. Than watch my videos or else…well, you know…**


	5. EPILOGUE

**I put this up because one of my fans requested it. I haven't written about this story in months, so if I'm a bit off, please forgive me. **

**REVIEW!**

**Epilogue**

"Okay, let me get this straight. You two are _dating_?" asked a certain, bear-sized Cullen.

The two nodded in unison.

"And Edward _isn't_ gay?" asked Alice.

"Didn't we already establish that?" asked an annoyed Edward.

This got him a glare from the pixie-sized dark-haired beauty. Edward just sighed and pulled Bella closer to him. Unconsciously, Bella's arm snaked its way around her boyfriend's waist. Suddenly, Emmett chuckled, causing Edward to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Prove it."

That's when Rosalie walked in.

"Prove what, Emmett?" she asked, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.  
Jasper walked in after her.

"Yeah, prove what?" he asked.

Emmett grinned and pointed at Edward and Bella. The twins looked at the two, finding nothing wrong with that picture.

"What about them?" asked Rosalie.

"They say they're dating," answered Emmett.

"WHAT?" shouted Rosalie.

"I sort of expected this," mumbled Jasper.

Rosalie rushed over to Bella and shook her shoulders.

"When? Where? Why? How? DETAILS BELLA!" she nearly shouted.

Bella shook slightly at the sound of Rosalie's shrill voice. Edward growled slightly.

"Jesus, Rose. You're scaring her," he said angrily.

"Since when has that ever stopped her?" asked Alice.

"BELLA!"

"I don't know! Last night?" she answered hesitantly.

Emmett laughed out loud. Edward glared at him.

"Damn, Bella. You're a player."

She just gave him the finger. Edward actually began to seethe. Emmett laughed for a few more seconds before calming down. He still had his grin plastered onto his beautiful face.

"So…"

"So what, Emmett?" asked Bella.

"Are you going to prove it or are you two just pulling our legs?"

Bella blushed and Edward seethed some more. Makes you wonder how the Edward and Emmett can stay under the same roof without killing each other.

"Emmett, I don't see how this solves any-"

"Prove it! Prove it! Prove it! Prove it! Prove it! Prove i-"

"Oh, for the love of God!" shouted Edward before pulled Bella into a passionate kiss.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise before they closed and she started kissing him back. Edward grinned into the kiss, seeing as Emmett had finally stopped chanting. He pulled away before wrapping his arms possessively around his girlfriend and turning to grin at Emmett.

"Is that enough proof?" he asked mockingly.

Emmett became quiet and actually looked like he was considering his answer.

"You shouldn't have gotten him started, Edward," muttered Alice.

"Why?" asked Bella.

All of a sudden, a big grin popped onto Emmett's face.

"So are you two still virgins?"

**You gotta love Emmett. Thanks for reading. Review and check me out on Youtube! Username: RememberMyName670. REVIEW!**


End file.
